Demon In Disguise
by CrazyClouds
Summary: Orimura Ichika is the son of Satan. Half-human, half-demon, an academy full of MWD-piloting high school girls trying to bed him, and a world that would exterminate him if they knew his secret. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Within an unknown forest**

 **In the depths of an unnamed cave**

There lay a young woman, who could have been no more than 17 years of age. She was resting on a large, circular mattress, the center of which was sunk in due to her weight. The lower half of the young woman's body was covered with a blanket, although her feet were sticking out from the bottom. Surrounding her were strange creatures- creatures made of snow and rock. Golems and Snowmen, and strange green humanoids, referred to as Goblins by the Exorcists. The cave was rather dark, due to the time of day. However, it was not impossible to see, for there was a light source, small as it was.

The light seemed to come from the young woman. But upon closer inspection, it would be revealed that the source was none other than one of the two newborn children in her arms. The male child was surrounded in a cloak of bright, blue flames. And yet, the young woman and the female child did not seem perturbed by the fire at all. The female baby was sound asleep, with only the continuous rising and falling if her chest the only indication that she was not a stillborn, much like her sibling. The young woman was gazing at her children, with eyes full of love and cheeks stained with tears.

For she knew, as did the creatures watching over her, that her time on this earth was over. The energy required to give birth twice proved to be too much for the frail woman.

"Oh, my children. If only I was stronger, then you would not have go through life without a mother…" she whispered to the sleeping babies.

Mere seconds after uttering this statement, two men rushed into the cave. The first, dressed in the robes of a pastor, and with a full head of white hair, was panting while desperately shoving the Snowmen and Goblins and Golems aside, so as to near the young woman. The second was dressed in a rather ridiculous frilly, puffy white suit. His outfit was completed by excessively pointy shoes, a cane, and a striped top hat. He simply strode along after his companion, looking as if he was taking a casual stroll.

"Yuri! Yuri, why did you…?" The white-haired man trailed off, at a loss for words as he finally laid eyes on the children in the young woman's arms. More specifically, the child clad in blue flames.

"Look at my children, Shiro. Aren't they beautiful? The boy, his name is Ichika, and his sister is Madoka. Oh, my sweet, sweet children." Yuri said wistfully.

"Yuri… what have you done?" Shiro asked in muted horror.

"Why, I think the answer is simple, old friend. Young Ms. Egin here has given birth to the twins of Satan!" The oddly dressed fellow exclaimed with flair.

A heartbeat of silence.

"Yuri… as the Paladin of the True Cross Order… I have no choice but to execute these children… " Shiro said quietly.

Yuri's face quickly contorted with panic.

"NO! I won't let anyone hurt my babies! Shiro, don't you dare touch them!" The young woman shouted, while drawing her children closer to her chest. All the loud noises and commotion had woken the babies, who now began bawling, possibly sensing the threats to their life.

"I don't want to do this, Yuri, but as the Paladin, it is my duty to insure the continued existence of Assiah. Letting the direct spawns of Satan wander about the place goes directly against that duty! Regardless of if their demon powers have been diluted by human blood, I must end this now, before it becomes an even bigger problem later. I have no choice…"

Shiro slowly pulled out a gun, flicked of the safety, cocked it, and aimed. He had the gun pointed straight at the wailing flame-cloaked boy. It was impossible for someone of Shiro's skill to miss at this distance.

And yet, he did.

Staring at those innocent children, looking into those azure eyes, regardless of what they might do in the future, Shiro felt regret and shame about what he was about to do. He flung his arm to the side, causing the shot to go wide.

Yuri looked as if she was about to have a heart attack, Shiro was staring at the smoking barrel of his gun, the twins would not stop wailing, and that strange fellow had yet to be react.

"Hmm, this poses a problem. Father will be enraged if his newest children are murdered, and the Grigori will have both of us hung… what to do, what to do…? Oh! I know! How about we just make them human?" Said the strange fellow, with an equally strange amount of excitement, as if this situation had no impact on him.

"Turn them hu- Mephisto have you finally gone mad!? Even if it's you, such a thing should be impossible!"

Mephisto gave a Cheshire Cat grin, and took off his top hat, spinning it around so the top was facing him. The strange man took his cane, and tapped it against the side of his hat.

"Ein, Zwei, Drei!"

A long object came out of the hat, like a magic trick that cheap magicians did with rabbits. The object was a katana, with a blue scabbard. A green ribbon was wrapped around the scabbard towards the top, and the ornate, silver hilt of the sword could be seen.

"This, my friend, is the Koma Sword, otherwise known as Kurikara. Using it, I can seal young… Ichika, was it? Well, I can seal young Ichika's demon heart within the sword, allowing him to masquerade as a human. Should the sword ever be drawn after this process, though, Ichika will have access to his powers. And should the sword ever break, he will be consumed by the blue flames, transform into a full demon, and go on a rampage until he had either killed every living thing on Assiah, or been exterminated. Leaving the fate of this realm in the hands of a newborn… it's the ultimate gamble! Ooh, I'm getting shivers just thinking about it! Isn't that great?" Mephisto finished cheerfully.

A thoroughly disturbed Shiro sighed, and raised his gun once more.

"As I was saying, it is my duty as Paladin to-"

"Shiro!" An extremely distressed Yuri shouted.

"Relax. It was a joke." Shiro deadpanned.

"Well, it wasn't funny, mister!" Yuri yelled, before she slumped back into her cushion, panting.

"Oi, oi, what's wrong, Yuri!?" Shiro asked, slightly panicking.

"If I were to take a guess," Mephisto began, 'I would say that she is extremely exhausted from giving birth to not one, but _two_ children of Satan. Regardless if little Madoka-chan hasn't seemed to inherit the blue flames, she would still be powerful due to her father's blood. Put shortly, Shiro, young Ms. Egin is dying."

There was more silence as Shiro fully comprehended the words if his companion. He examined Yuri, looking for the signs. And he found them.

The intense paleness, making Yuri, who had always had a rather light complexion, look paper-white. Her face was gaunt- her cheeks and eyes were sunk in, and the young woman now resembled a skeleton. She was sweating quite a lot, as well, regardless of the harsh winter outside. Her breathing was coming slower and slower, and Shiro bet that if he checked her pulse, it would be the same.

"... Mephisto. Do it." Shiro said silently.

Mephisto's somber expression quickly changed into a Cheshire grin, and he took hold of Kurikara. Tapping the katana with his cane, he uttered the same three words that brought the sword to the cave in the first place.

"Ein. Zwei. Drei!"

And with that, the cloak of blue flames surrounding Ichika fled the boy and became entrapped within the sword, where they would rest for many years.

"Shiro, I want you to promise me something." Yuri said. Shiro nodded in response.

"Take care of my babies, okay? And make sure they know about their heritage. Satan told me that other demons would come to test their strength against them. I want my children to be prepared, and able to defend themselves. Who knows... maybe they'll become better exorcists than their mommy." She finished with a small smile.

Shiro nodded again, for words would be insufficient to portray his acceptance if this situation.

Yuri sighed one last time, before her eyes closed forever. The wailing of newborns would be the only sound in the cave for quite some time to come.

* * *

 **K, so i'm sorta back. I need to actually focus on school this year, cuz im a junior. Updates may be sporadic or simply not there. Also, I didn't get my own laptop. I couldn't get a job over the summer cuz my mom. First she wanted me to focus on this summer program I was doing, but then that finished and I somehow forgot I needed a resume to get a job. RIP. Btw, the poll was rather unsuccessful. Like, five of my stories got the same number of votes, so I just chose this one. Oh well. See you next time, whenever that is.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Southern Cross Boy's Monastery**

 **Somewhere In Japan**

Orimura Ichika woke up drowning. Not in the ocean or anything, no. Ichika was in his own bed, covered in his drenched sheets, with absolutely no clue as to what was going on, where he was, or what year it was. Unfortunately for the young man, such wakings were commonplace, due to the fact that he had a bad habit of falling asleep anywhere (not that he was narcoleptic, he was simply too lazy to drag his ass to a proper bed).

The reason for such a violent awakening, besides the lack of early morning brain function, came in the form of the person standing next to his bed. Ichika's twin sister, Madoka Orimura, with a frigid expression that could freeze glaciers. Ichika's alarm was blaring somewhere in the background.

"Nii-san, your alarm has been beeping for the last 20 minutes. GET THE HELL UP AND TURN IT OFF!" She shouted, scaring Ichika into tumbling off his bed. Just for good measure, she stomped on his tail to ensure her twin was awake.

"MADOKA! YOU BITCH!" Ichika cried, nearly strangling his tail to try and make the pain stop. Demon tails were one of their few weak points, to the degree where some of the weaker demons simply died if their tail was severed; which would explain why Ichika was curled up on the floor, trying desperately not to cry. His alarm was still going over his stream of curses, which incensed the boy further.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He shouted at the clock, to no avail. What it do, however, was draw the attention of his surrogate father, who entered the room to see what was going on.

Shiro Fujimoto chuckled at the sight of his charge attempting, and failing, to pick a fight with an inanimate object. Had the boy not been curled up on the floor with tears in his eyes, his plight would have seemed less laughable.

"What are you laughing at, shitty old man!?" Ichika yelled, which only made Shiro laugh harder. The old man walked over and gave the boy a firm thump on the back of his head.

"Learn some damned respect, ya brat." He admonished, trying and failing to repress a smile. "Now turn that damned thing off and get ready for work. You don't want to be late again, do ya?"

Ichika stopped his whining fairly quickly after that, remembering his boss' threat of what would happen the next time he was late, before jumping to his feet to turn off his alarm. Ignoring his still-stinging tail, Ichika ran through his morning routine as quickly as he could, before running down to the monastery's kitchens to grab an even faster breakfast. Tossing together a simple sandwich consisting of just some sliced meat and bread, then nearly swallowing the whole thing, Ichika was out the door within minutes of waking up. The young man nearly forget to tuck his tail into his short, but luckily it got caught in some bushes between the monastery door and the gates.

His tail still hadn't properly healed from earlier, so the sudden jolt made more tears spring to Ichika's eyes. Quickly taking care of that mess before it could get worse, Ichika continued on his way to work, running at speeds that would've made Olympic runners envious.

The tail and demon business should probably be explained. Shiro had told Ichika and Madoka of their status as the children of Satan, a few years ago when they were thirteen. It had been quite the shock to the children, learning that they were the things that the majority of the human world hated. Ichika cried, thinking of what would happen if his friends ever found out, while Madoka went into quite a rage, throwing furniture using that demonic strength that now made sense to her. The poor monastery had taken quite a beating that day.

Once the children had sufficiently calmed down enough for Shiro to hold a proper conversation with them, he showed them Kurikara, explaining its significance to Ichika. The first time Ichika had drawn the sword, he dropped it due to the thing becoming coated in blue flames. He hadn't noticed that he himself had become covered in the flames as well until Madoka blasted him with a fire extinguisher. The following argument led to the discovery of his tail, pointed ears, sharp teeth, and, obviously, his immunity to the blue flames. Actually, immunity is not an apt word; _control_ is a more fitting description. This control was worked upon throughout the years, whenever Ichika wasn't feeling too lazy to actually apply himself, that is. As a result of his reluctance to exert himself in anything except delinquent scuffles, Ichika's flame control was abysmal despite Shiro's constant urgings.

Ichika arrived at work approximately thirty seconds before the deadline, heaving a massive sigh of relief. He noticed his boss at one of the checkout lines, due to the supermarket being slightly understaffed, shooting him an extremely dirty glare, but unable to actually do anything since he wasn't actually late. Ichika had to resist visibly shivering, settling for letting his blood run slightly cold instead. Regardless of his demonic heritage, that woman scared him. It seemed the phrase 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' was true, to a degree. His real father would have probably burned this woman and this world to ashes, as is to be expected of a demon god.

Ichika ran into the back to change, then quickly went to work; moving boxes, stocking shelves, and helping out the occasional lost customer. Before he knew it, his shift was over, and he was barely winded, even after being active for the majority of the four hours. That enhanced stamina was pretty damn useful. Changing in the back, Ichika went through the door that connected the storage to the customer section of the supermarket when he nearly ran into his boss.

Tanaka Yuka was a short woman, measuring at mid-chest height to Ichika's 5'11". Small as she was, though, she was pretty goddamned scary.

"Uh, hey Yuka. Didn't see ya there…" Ichika trailed off at seeing Yuka's eyes narrow. Apparently that was not the right thing to say.

Along with having her employees be late, Tanaka Yuka absolutely hated to be reminded of her diminutive stature. Ichika saw her draw herself up in an attempt to look taller, and braced himself for the ear-splitting lecture that he knew was going to come.

"You cut it close today, Ichika. Don't let it happen again."

Ichika opened the eyes he had shut tightly. That was it? Looking at the woman in confusion, he was not ready for the slipper that slapped him across 90% of his face.

"IS THAT WHAT YA THOUGHT I'D SAY, YA DUMBASS!? YER ABOUT THIS CLOSE TO GETTIN' YER ASS FIRED!"

Ichika was _now_ caught of guard, and fairly certain that his eardrums were bleeding. For someone so bite-sized, she packed quite an impressive set of pipes.

Knowing better than to mention that, or stick around to get slapped again, Ichika sidestepped the woman, then booked it for the door at a full-on sprint. Unfortunately for him though, Yuka's slipper had somehow become a heat-seeking missile in the last half second, because it firmly clocked him in the back of the neck when he was mere feet from the door.

He stumbled and hit his head with concussion-inducing force on the glass, which miraculously didn't break. Lucky for him as well, his impact flung the doors wide open, as he tumbled onto the concrete sidewalk, eternally grateful for his demonic skin protecting him from scrapes and abrasions.

The walk home was rather uneventful, until he passed by the basketball court on the backroads he usually took. He noticed a group of four teens, crouching down around something. They were dressed like stereotypical thugs with their piercings, tattoos, and baggy clothes. Two of them were even smoking, something which made Ichika crinkle his nose in disgust. It was an unsavory habit that Shiro indulged in, and always resulted in him stinking. Shiro liked to claim it calmed him down, something Ichika sort of understood. As the Paladin of the True Cross Order, Head Priest at the Monastery, and surrogate father of twins, Shiro had a lot of stress in his life.

These kids, on the other hand, looked to be around Ichika's age, and considering the shine of their shoes and the model of phone one was holding loosely, they were probably rich.

'Oh well,' Ichika thought, 'If these idiots want to give themselves lung cancer by the time their twenty, they can go ahead and do it.'

Then Ichika took a closer look when he saw movement in the center of their huddle. It was a pigeon, with, whose wing was pierced straight through by a...stick? Examining the group, he noticed one of the thugs holding something that looked suspiciously like a crossbow.

"Hey! What're you guys doin' to that bird?" Ichika called out. The thugs were surprised for a moment, before the one who was presumably the leader stood up and called back.

"None a' yer damn business, kid. Now get lost!" The guy had white-purple hair and these weird eyebrow piercings that made Ichika cringe on the inside. Piercings on any part of your body that wasn't your ear were pretty disgusting.

"You know abusing animals like that is illegal, right? I'll call the cops if you assholes don't go!"

At the mention of law enforcement, the punks developed nasty sneers, but they didn't particularly look worried.

"Call the cops if ya want, bitch! All they'll find are two dead animals! Get this kid!" Shouted the presumed leader. The rest of the guys stood up and ran after Ichika, who was mentally preparing himself for going up against multiple opponents. He had trained in Kendo and Krav Maga, at the insistence of his surrogate father, just in case he lost his sword during a particularly nasty exorcism. It was better to be able to at least punch the demons than get crushed like an ant. Ichika had an advantage too; his demonic strength.

Of course, with how efficient Krav Maga was, he couldn't exactly use it on these guys. Not unless he wanted to kill them, which would both himself and Shiro in all types of trouble. Lucky for Ichika, Krav Maga was a rather loose martial arts style, and could easily be transitioned into normal street fighting due to its design for real world use.

The white-haired guy hung back and let his lackeys do the real fighting, expecting Ichika to be overcome by numbers. The one with dreads attempted to tackle him, and went flying when Ichika just sidestepped. Another, a kid with long black hair and glasses was out with a simple hook to the jaw. The guy with a bandana over his hair advanced slowly, seemingly weary of how easily his buddies went down.

Apparently, that was not what was happening. Dreads had gotten up and tackled Ichika again, this time succeeding, pushing the blue-haired teen right up to Bandana, and forcing him to take a punch to the face. The demon blood shone through, however, when Ichika barely stumbled before returning a belt of punches to the abdomen and face. Dreads went down hard, Bandana following soon after when he tried to, once again, tackle Ichika, receiving a hard elbow to the temple for his troubles.

Now it was just Ichika and the gang leader, whose fury had been growing with every one of his buddies that went down. He ran at Ichika in a blind rage, attempting to unleash the mother of all haymakers, when Ichika, who was rather irritated, stopped his momentum with an uppercut that hit Whitey square in the chin. Whitey did an entire backflip, his admittedly long legs nearly scraping Ichika, then hit the ground head first.

Ichika winced a bit. That had to be a concussion for sure. He hadn't exactly held back, if the way the thug went flying was any indication. Looking around, the hanyo saw no witnesses, meaning he could just leave these guys here and act like nothing ever happened. Whitey hopefully had amnesia, and the other guys were probably too prideful to talk about how they all got their ass whooped by a single dude.

Ichika turned to leave when a powerful gust of wind buffeted him from behind, nearly toppling him over. Turning around, he saw nothing except the prone body of Whitey. Hesitantly turning again, he was hit by another blast. He spun around, and saw Whitey, who should have been knocked out and concussed, climbing to his feet.

Now, Ichika may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but he wasn't completely incompetent. Normal people didn't just get up after being laid out like that, and normal people _definitely_ didn't summon hurricane-force gales. They also don't suddenly sprout ram horns from their temples and grow bones over their face.

Ichika knew for a fact that he was dealing with a possession, which he was wholly unprepared for at the moment. Kurikara was at home, there were civilians, no matter how irreputable, in danger, and he was in public. Ichika couldn't very well just burst into flames and incinerate the demon. That was just asking for the scrutiny of the True Cross exorcists.

Instead, Ichika turned tail (pun intended) and ran. The thing about possessions is that the demon usually locked onto the first thing their host saw; in this case, Ichika, whom was currently sprinting down the street like Satan himself was giving chase.

Ichika's plan to lead Possessed-Whitey to the monastery went slightly awry when the demon was hit by a truck.

It was testament to the demon's power that it's host wasn't reduced to a red paste on the road, and even more impressive when the demon punched the truck and sent it flying backwards. The airbags deployed, so hopefully the driver was alright, but Ichika had other things to worry about. If he didn't get this demon off the streets soon, many more people would be injured, or worse.

Picking up an empty beer bottle that was conveniently lying around, he chucked it at the demon, smirking a bit when the bottle shatter on it's head. Once the beast's attention was regained, the chase was on once again. Weaving through alleyways, parked cars, and pedestrians whom he shoved out of the way, Ichika slowly got closer to the monastery.

That was when everything went pear-shaped.

Apparently the demon had gotten tired of playing cat-and-mouse, because it had picked up a car, and _tossed_ it. Ichika was nearly crushed by the tons of metal when it landed on him, furiously thanking his bastard father for having done something right. Heaving the hunk of junk off him with a mighty shout, Ichika tried to get up and run when his leg was nearly yanked out it's socket, and he was sent soaring into the side of a building.

Stepping out of the rubble, slightly dizzy, Ichika was not at all ready for the demon to rush him, and as such was quickly pinned against the partially destroyed wall by his neck, the demon growling loudly at him..

Praying to the merciful Lord that any pedestrians had had the sense to evacuate the area, Ichika burst into azure flames and lashed out with his feet. Catching Possessed-Whitey in the chest, the demon went flying with explosive force. It dug a gouge into the road and did a couple somersaults before landing flopping face down.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Ichika shifted into a proper fighting stance, ready to use the lethal force to take down a demon of such caliber. He was, once again, caught off guard when the demon began chuckling in a warped, distinctly masculine voice.

"Such power… truly befitting a son of Lord Satan!"

Ichika was mentally facepalming. Of course the demon would be able to tell who he was. Blue flames weren't exactly subtle! But it had been necessary, or Ichika may have truly died.

"Who are you!?" Ichika shouted, determined to end this as soon as possible. If he was given a name, he might be able to find some type of advantage.

"I… am Astaroth, King of Rot!"

Shit.

 **On that happy note, I finally present you with another chapter. Getting motivated is hard. Hopefully i can work myself up enough to write more chapters. If I really just can't, I will tell you guys so you have some idea of what's going on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**On an unnamed backstreet**

 **Somewhere in Tokyo**

" _I… am Astaroth! King of Rot!"_

 _Shit._

* * *

Ichika had heard of the eight demon kings, more commonly known as the Baal. Astaroth, while being the weakest of them, was not a demon you wanted to mess around with.

Shiro had drilled the most important knowledge of demons into his head since Ichika found out about his heritage, this knowledge including their hierarchy, the most powerful, the most common, how to kill them (duh), and the biggest thing; which ones not to take head-on.

Astaroth was one of them.

Shiro had specifically ordered Ichika to never engage any of the Baal. Despite any games they like to play, or faces they showed, the demon kings could squash him like a bug so long as he was untrained in his powers. They had more power, more experience, more resources, more _everything_. Except humanity. But that wasn't exactly going to help at a time like this.

Ichika was also told that demons _loved_ fucking with people. As shown when Astaroth got down on one knee, and said, "Young Prince, I do apologize for my rather rude greeting. Had I known who you were from the start, I would not have attacked as I did. Please, forgive me."

"...Huh?"

Astaroth chuckled. "Are you confused by my sudden cordiality? It is only natural when one is in the presence of royalty. Would you, perhaps, prefer if I continued on as I was before?"

"No!, No, no. Now, let's not be rash here. I'm sure we can have a proper conversation!" Ichika squeaked out (but he'll never admit it). He did not relish in the thought of going toe-to-toe with one of the strongest demons in existence.

Astaroth chuckled again, a low, throaty, warped sound. "I knew you would see reason, Young Prince. Speaking of reason, it is only logical that one of your status should return to his rightful place; as one the rulers of Gehenna. You need only say the word, and I shall open a Gate for us to travel home."

"Uh… my dad said I shouldn't go anywhere with strangers…"

Ichika legitimately facepalmed after saying this, something which seemed to amuse Astaroth to no end. "Ugh, sorry, I'm just super weirded out right now. I kinda expected you to try and kill me cuz I'm, like, 'a stain on the pure blood of Lord Satan' or something like that…" Ichika trailed off, seeing the cruel smirk on Astaroth's face.

"Why, Young Prince, how could you possibly be a stain on Lord Satan's blood? Lord Satan doesn't even _have_ blood. Regardless of such human concepts, you are still Lord Satan's son. His power flows through you, especially now that you are showing it so brilliantly. I applaud you, Young Prince, for being the first of the Lord's children to inherit his blue flames." Astaroth actually applauded, which slightly boosted Ichika's ego. Being the first to do something, regardless of what it was, is pretty damned awesome.

"We have gotten rather off track. You should return to Gehenna, Young Prince. Your Father has been most eager to meet you since he learned of your existence all those years ago. He has scarcely spoken of anything else since his last trip to Assiah."

"Uh…" Ichika was trying desperately to stall for time. "Do you think I could, maybe, ya know, take a rain check? I was supposed to be home a while ago, and I should probably tell my Dad if I'm gonna be going anywhere for an extended period of time. He worries a lot about me, and it wouldn't be right to just blow him off after all he's done for me."

Astaroth seemed to consider Ichika's proposition, before nodding his head. "I suppose you could, as you say, 'take a rain check.' You humans and your strange phrases will never cease to confuse me… I will accompany you, of course, should you change your mind along the way."

"Uhm, okay." Ichika knew this was going to end poorly, but he had no better choice. It was either get Astaroth close enough so Shiro could deal with him, or try and take the demon king on and probably get killed in the process. "Hey, considering the fact that you're a super-powerful demon king, is it possible for you to fix this?" Ichika asked, waving his hand at the displaced vehicles and crumbling wall.

Astaroth gave their surroundings a contemptuous eye, before waving his hand like Ichika did, but with far greater effects. The damaged areas fixed themselves, as if somebody had hit rewind. It was pretty cool to watch, and also very efficient. The street was clean within seconds.

"Woah… How'd you do that?"

"It is a simple trick, one any demon can learn. Lord Satan will probably teach you this, and much more about your powers, in the times to come. Now, we must make haste to meet your caretaker and leave for Gehenna. Lord Satan does not like to be kept waiting."

With a hesitant nod, Ichika led the way to the monastery, and hopefully, safety.

* * *

In hindsight, expecting Shiro to be able to help was probably a foolish dream. The man had an inexplicable tendency to be drunk at all the wrong moments, which somehow hadn't managed to get anyone killed- _yet_. Ichika realized this when he saw the stack of beer cans sitting outside of Shiro's office. With a sigh, he knocked on the door.

"Dad? You awake?" Ichika called, aware of the possibility that Shiro had drank himself to unconsciousness. When he received a loud grunt/yell thing, he opened the door, and sighed. The white-haired man was lying down on the floor, more beer cans surrounding him, and looking at his porn mags.

"Oh, hey Ichika! Excuse your old man for bein' in such an unsightly position, but work is gettin' really stressful. I just needed to relax a bit." A bit meaning literally drowning himself in alcohol, of course

Deciding to just get it over with and accept his fate, Ichika said, "Dad, I'm going to Gehenna."

Shiro finally looked up from his porn, right into Ichika's eyes.

"Tell me if you see any hot ladies."

And that was the extent of their conversation. Ichika shut the door to Shiro's office, and slammed his forehead into it.

"Friggin useless old man…" Having gotten a bit of his anger out by cracking the door, Ichika went back to the main hall of the monastery, where he had left Astaroth.

"Alright, my dad didn't really have a problem with it. How are we getting there?" Ichika asked the demon king.

Said demon king simply smirked at him, before snapping his fingers. When nothing immediately happened, Ichika allowed his curiosity to take control.

"What was that supposed to- HOLY SHIT!" Ichika screamed when a bubbly mass appeared under his and Astaroth's feet, and the two were sucked into the Gehenna Gate.

Ichika was spat out of the portal in seconds, and just barely avoided breaking his nose, and probably other parts of his face, by using his arms to break the fall. Astaroth landed lightly next to the hanyo, grinning at the Prince's unseemly landing (Ichika was reminded of an American song that one of his classmates was blasting during break one day. It went something like; " _Face down, ass up, that's the way we like to fu-._ " The song was interrupted when the teacher came after the offending student with a vengeance).

"Bastard. You did that on purpose."

A grin from the demon confirmed his suspicions, and he sighed, getting to his feet.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." Looking over at Astaroth, Ichika shivered a bit at the malicious smile the demon king was directing at him.

"Surely you didn't think you could enter the Throne Room dressed like _that,_ Young Prince? No, you must prepare yourself, as do all others who seek an audience with Lord Satan."

Prepare himself? How?

Ichika's questions were answered when a pair of remarkably human-looking demon maids, who seemingly appeared out of nowhere, grabbed him and dragged him off to God knows where. Ichika tried to break free, but the demon maids had a vice grip on his arms. Resorting to flailing his legs uselessly, Ichika glanced over at Astaroth, who was waving merrily.

"Have fun!"

* * *

Ichika most certainly _did not_ have fun. Even if he was assisted by two rather attractive demon maids, getting dressed in such formal clothing sucked. They were extremely tight, the pink-haired one, Ram, kept tugging on his tail, and the blue-haired Rem would not let him hunch his shoulders for even a second. Every time he did, he was awarded with a quick slap to the head, and Ichika learned his lesson after the tenth slap.

"Dammit, woman, do ya have to keep hitting me!?" Ichika cried, earning himself yet another slap. At this point, the half-demon just gave up and did whatever the maids told him to do.

It took a good hour for him to be deemed presentable, but it was one of the longest hours of his life, up there with his math classes at junior high. Hopefully high school wouldn't be much worse, or Ichika would not survive.

Dressed up in a royal blue, oddly human-looking suit, Ichika finally noticed that demon's didn't actually appear that much differently from humans. The half-demon had been slightly confused when the demon maids had been dressed like human maids, but he just assumed that all demons dressed similarly, and left it at that.

Finally, he managed to escape the furious grooming of the maids, and heaved a loud sigh of relief, bending over slightly to rest his hands on his knees. Ichika nearly had a heart attack when Astaroth, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, clapped him on the back, and said, "See, Young Prince? Nothing to worry about!" The demon sounded rather jovial, and kept hitting Ichika on the back with the force of a semi-truck. It was wonder none of Ichika's bones were broken, but that didn't stop the teen from wincing with every impact.

Finally, Ichika used his brain and took a few steps forward. Unfortunately, Astaroth also took a few steps forwards, as well, hitting harder with every step.

"Okay, you can cut it out now!" Ichika half-demanded, half-pleaded. Astaroth chuckled, but did stop, much to the hanyo's relief. "Alright, where to?"

"To the Throne Room, Young Prince. Lord Satan is getting rather anxious, for you to be so close, yet not in front of him. We must make haste, before the Lord's infamous temper makes an appearance."

And with haste the two walked. The mortal body Astaroth had possessed had longer legs than Ichika's, so the teen had to put an extra spring in his step to keep up. He assumed it would be unsightly to run through the halls of the royal palace, so made a considerable effort to not do that. After a few minutes and a labyrinth of corridors, Ichika and Astaroth finally stood in front of ornately decorated black steel doors. There were Ouroboros' eating their own tails, what Ichika assumed was the Four Horsemen, because there were four of them and they all looked quite formidable, riding forth to bring about the Apocalypse, dragons, a squid-headed behemoth (Cthulhu, possibly?), a Chimera, and a slew of other creatures, usually associated with death and destruction. It was rather unnerving, and also fairly eye-catching.

Astaroth noticed his examination of the door, but said nothing, fearful of being heard by Lord Satan and being punished for delaying. The demon king pushed open the massive doors as if they weighed nothing, showing nothing on his face as he strode down the aisle to swiftly kneel in front of the Throne at the other end of the room. Ichika followed, with less urgency, more than content to simply take in the sights of the many powerful demons gathered to watch this meeting. It was more than nerve-wracking, and the amount of ambient power was forcing Ichika to concentrate on not giving in to the flight-or-fight instinct his body was producing.

A bead of sweat dripped down his temple, and splattered on the floor after a second. The sweat was immediately vaporized by a ball of azure flames which landed on them. Ichika tensed up, stifling a yelp and the urge to jump, and looked in the direction the fireball came from. His eyes fell on the regal figure sitting on the throne, whose hand still had blue flames flickering on it lazily.

Satan. He was not as large as Ichika expected, just appearing to be a very tall human at around six-and-a-half feet, but that made him seem even more regal than before. With his long legs, slim waist, broad shoulders, sharp chin, high cheekbones, and shoulder-length blue hair, he was a rather handsome demon. But what really got to Ichika was his _eyes_. As soon as Ichika made contact with those violent azure orbs, he felt the immediate need to kneel as Astaroth was, but he resisted.

Ichika knew it was a mistake when Satan's eyes narrowed at him, but Ichika was feeling rather impulsive in that moment. He stared right back, barely repressing the urge to shudder, cry out, vomit, or a combination of all three.

Satan's lips curled into an unexpected smirk, showing off razor-sharp teeth.

"So, this youngest son of mine is not a complete coward, hmm? Good, good. No son of mine shall ever be accused of lacking a backbone. However, it would do you well to respect me. Do you understand, Ichika?" Satan's deep, silky baritone voice washed over the Young Prince. The Demon Lord seemed to have whispered, as his lips barely moved, but the sheer power behind his voice made it reverberate throughout the chamber.

Ichika nodded, and slowly walked forward, before kneeling next to Astaroth. He could practically _feel_ Satan's approval, and the thought made him feel oddly accomplished.

"Astaroth, you have done well in reuniting me with my youngest son, even if your methods were a bit… unorthodox. Please, take a few steps back. I have need of Ichika."

Astaroth nodded once, and did as Satan instructed. Suddenly, Ichika's fear had returned. Bearing the brunt of Satan's attention was not an easy task, especially not for one who had not ever been exposed to so much raw power before. Ichika didn't even have enough power to calm himself. He knew his Father could flick him out of existence if he so pleased, which made Ichika all the more terrified of displeasing him.

"Now, Ichika, there is no need to fear me! I am your Father; I wouldn't harm you!" It was as if the Demon Lord had read his mind, which added to Ichika's building panic. Not knowing what to do, Ichika simply nodded.

"I have one little question for you, my son. Where is your sister? I haven't seen her in so long…"

The hanyo's blood froze. He had forgotten about Madoka! He didn't even think about how this little escapade might affect his sister, he just jumped right into it. In his defence, he did have a member of the Baal standing within fifty feet of him for the majority of the day, so he was allowed to be a little forgetful.

"Umm… I think she's still sleeping back at the monastery?" It came out more as a question, since Ichika truthfully didn't know. "She might have gone out after I went to work this morning, but she didn't mention any plans she had for today. I figured she was just gonna wake up at an ungodly hour, sit at home and eat ice cream all day…"

Satan chuckled a bit, before he nodded his head in understanding.

"Well, what can be expected? Teenagers are rather independent, and keeping track of them can be such a hassle… Tell you what, how about you use that little device in your pocket to get a hold of her?"

His phone?

"But I won't have service here. The closest cell tower is in another dimension!"

"Oh, I assure you, it will work. Now, contact her. And _do_ be quick about it." Satan commanded, while keeping his tone friendly.

Looking skeptical, Ichika pulled out his phone, flipped it open, and glance at the top-right corner of the screen. Indeed, he had full bars, something which astounded him. Another thing he noticed was that battery was gradually going up.

"Woah, what? How is my phone charging? Is this thing broken?" Ichika asked seemingly nobody.

"That would be due to Raiju over there. Now, hurry up!" Satan was getting a bit impatient.

Ichika turned to look a where Satan had pointed, and, sure enough, the familiar of Raijin was standing there. Turning back to his phone, Ichika quickly dialed in Madoka's number, and set the phone on speaker mode so Satan could hear the conversation as well.

' _Come on, pick up, pick up, pick up!'_ Ichika mentally chanted. He breathed a silent sigh of relief when Madoka's voice came on the speaker.

" _WHAT DO YOU FUCKING WANT!?"_

Ichika damn near dropped his phone in surprise, and ended up fumbling with it before returning it safely to his grasp. Sparing a glance at his Father, he was slightly chilled by the smile the Demon Lord wore.

" _Ichika, you better have a damned good reason to have woken me up, or I'll beat your ass the next time I see you!"_ Madoka shouted, which was amplified by the speaker mode.

"Well, it's funny that you should mention damned reasons, Madoka…" Satan chuckled in the background. "Listen, just get decent and meet me down in the entrance hall, alright? I'm on my way back right now."

"Ichika…"

"I'll tell you when I get there, honest. 'Kay, bye." Ichika hung up.

Satan seemed a bit confused.

"What do you mean, _when you get there_?"

"Uh, I'm not actually going back, I just needed to get her away from the rest of the guys so Astaroth could go get her."

Now Satan was surprised. For an all-powerful Demon Lord, he sure showed a lot of emotions.

"Why would Astaroth be going to get her?"  
Well, isn't that why you wanted me to call her? To get her over here?"

"Hmm… what a pleasant surprise. Well, Astaroth, you heard the man. Head on over to pick up young Madoka. And do make sure not to destroy another city block, hm?"

Looking a bit sheepish, Astaroth opened up another Gehenna Gate underneath his feet and fell through, back to Assiah. Now it was just Ichika left alone in a room full of uber-powerful demons. Not knowing what to do, Ichika began observing the other residents of the chamber.

The Raiju was still there, hooked onto what seemed to be a leash of lighting, held by a man who was most likely Raijin. Weird that a Shinto _God_ would be in Gehenna, but it was also weird that Ichika was here, too, so he let it slide. There was a very handsome man with black, feathery wings; most likely a fallen angel or something of the sort, though that brought up more questions. If the angel had fallen, where did it fall from? Or perhaps angels are normally like that, and were associated with the color white only to make them seem more pure.

Either way didn't particularly matter to Ichika, because he was in for the shock of his life when he spotted _Madoka_ in the crowd. Well, she wasn't _exactly_ Madoka. This look-a-like had a bit of height on his twin, along with a sharper stare, and, though Ichika tried not to notice it, a far bigger bust. Attempting to watch her discreetly, Ichika rotated his head a bit, to keep up the pretenses of looking around the room.

Unfortunately, Ichika wasn't as subtle as he thought, because the Madoka look-a-like walked over to him. At first, he was worried she would make an all-out dash and attempt to eviscerate him, a fear he quickly laid to rest. After all, Satan wasn't done with him yet, and if this demoness were to interrupt the Demon Lord, well…

His heart did start beating slightly harder when the demoness got close enough to reach out and grab his shoulder, which she did. Barely managing to keep his heart from leaping out of his throat, he turned to face, schooling his face into what he hoped was a neutral expression. Going by the slight smirk on the woman's face, he had probably failed.

With a sigh, the teen greeted her.

"Hi. Why do you look like my sister?"

The demoness' smirk evolved into a complete grin, showing off her rather sharp teeth. It appeared that his absolute bluntness amused her greatly.

"Well, I think it would be more appropriate to ask why your _sister_ looks like _me_. After all, I was born centuries before her."

A beat of silence.

"I don't fucking know! That's why I asked you in the first place!"

She thumped him on the head, probably lightly given that his head was still attached. But damn if it didn't hurt!

"Watch your language! No little brother of mine is going to be running around with a foul mouth!"

"Bitch, wha-!"

Another whack.

"Language!"

Deciding to bite his tongue to prevent further cranial trauma, Ichika settled for glaring at the Madoka look-alike.

"What's your name, anyways?"

"Well, it doesn't exactly translate well to human tongues, but it's-" And out of her mouth came possibly the most disturbing series of noises Ichika had ever heard in his life, and he had the misfortune of hearing one of Shiro's nightly excursions with a random woman (It's not like Ichika was listening; those two were just so damned _loud_!).

"What."

She held a straight face for about five seconds, before bursting out laughing.

"Ha! You should've seen yer face, kid! You really think that just because I'm a demon, I gotta have some nasty name like that? That wasn't even a name- just some random growling noises! But actually, you can just call me Chifuyu."

"...Wait a second- what do you mean _little brother_!?"

"Oh, finally caught on to that, did ya? Took long enough… and by 'little brother', I mean that I was born first. Duh."

"No shi-" A sharp glare had Ichika stumbling over his words, "-Er, that is to say, obviously... Heh. But, I didn't know that Satan had a daughter other than Madoka…"

"Of course you wouldn't. The only children of our father that you humans actually know about are the Baal. He doesn't like it when people talk about me, it gets him all moody. Ya know, for an all-powerful demon, he sure does whine a lot."

A meteor-sized ball of fire landed mere inches from the two of them, which sent Ichika into quite a panic. Turning his head slowly, he caught sight of Satan, who had a thunderous scowl on his angular face. Chifuyu also noticed, and simply smirked.

"What? It's the truth, ya big baby."

A growl ripped from Satan's throat, which was loud enough to silence the rest of the throne room. Ichika shuffled backwards a bit, hoping to make a meatshield out of Chifuyu should Satan try anything else. She, unfortunately, noticed, and made it known by grabbing the boy by his collar and dragging him forward.

"Yer a man, aren't ya? Don't go running away like that, it's pathetic."

The azure blue of Satan's eyes were slowly darkening, which Ichika took to mean that he was growing angrier, likely from being ignored.

With a gulp, the preteen whispered, "Oh shit…"

He promptly cuffed in the head by his newfound sister.

* * *

 **Lol this chaper has been sitting here for like a month, and the only reason I got it out now is because I wanna update all my stories. I don't like looking my list and seeing that there's stuff I haven't updated in close to a year. It's a sucky feeling.**


End file.
